


Rest Your Weary Soul

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Constipation, Emotions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, okay some plot, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: A good night, that leads to a good morning.





	

The bed wasn’t so much a bed, as a mattress laid out on the floor.

But Frank had found himself some decent sheets, a few pillows, and a good set of blankets.

Frank’s hair was still damp when he lay down. The beads of water that had clung to his skin were quickly soaked up by the sheets. He didn’t really care. He was exhausted. Who knew the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, _biggest tight-ass around,_ literally had a tight ass? Well, Frank knew. Frank knew  _ for damn sure. _

_ He _ certainly wouldn’t have guessed the Devil was so tight and soft, and  _ loud. _ He moaned like a goddamn pornstar! But don’t get him wrong now, Frank wasn’t saying he hadn’t  _ enjoyed _ those moans, as well as the thought that  _ he _ was the one who had made the big bad Daredevil cry and whimper in pleasure. And damn, he had enjoyed it.

Frank wasn’t one to kiss and tell, or  _ whatever_, but he hadn’t gotten some in a while. Sure, there had been a one night stand here and there, but...nothing that meant anything. Because this had to mean something, right? Matt Murdock, attorney at law and good Catholic boy, didn’t exactly strike him as the meaningless sex kind of guy. Frank was fine with it not meaning anything; they were two consenting adults and as much as they may try to deny it, they did have their needs. Sure, he was fine with meaningless.

But he could be fine with it meaning something too.

The bathroom door opened and Matt stumbled out. His hair was a mess; it looked like he had done his best to get it as dry as possible, but all it did was turn it into a pile of damp fluff. The lawyer stopped, as if struck by a terrible realization. Frank couldn’t see his face, the streetlights outside only did so much, but he would bet good money there was a look of deep contemplation on the man’s face. He had to be debating to himself, whether to lay down with Frank or face a minefield of glass shards for his suit. Frank tried not to be relieved when Matt shuffled over to the king-size mattress and joined him.

Frank surrendered some of the blanket to him.

“Gotta be honest with ya, Red.” Frank said with a short chuckle. “Haven’t had a lay that good in a while...”

Matt snorted at him. The streetlight shed just enough light over them that Frank could see the smile playing on his lips.

“That’s all I am?” he asked. “A good lay?”

The marine turned his eyes up to the ceiling instead. He shrugged.

“If that’s all ya wanna be, that’s all you’ll be.” he said.

His bedmate fell silent. From the corner of his eye, Frank could see that shining smile fade a little.

“And...if I don’t wanna be just a good lay?”

Frank cursed himself for how his heart stuttered. Matt must have heard that. But there was no way to hide it from him, so really, why did Frank even try?

“If I...wanna be more than that?”

Frank swallowed dryly.

“More is good.” he said.

“More is pretty good.” Matt agreed.

It went quiet again.

He knew they should probably have some kind of...conversation about it,  _ them_, but Frank was too tired for it. He was, for a lack of a better term, totally fucked out. Any talks and conversations they needed to have, could wait until the morning.

He pulled the blankets up a little further and closed his eyes, hoping sleep came to him fast.

*

Frank woke up slowly.

At first, he wasn’t sure if he was awake or if he was just having a very vivid dream.

There was a hand by his head; long fingers toying absentmindedly with his hair, tugging at the curls now and then. The other hand was on his back. He could feel a soft fingertip follow the lines of his scars, dot the raised hills of skin and creep into the hollows of damaged musculature.

He lay on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow as if it would run away if he let go. Frank opened his eyes. Matt lay on his side, his front almost pressed against Frank’s body. He had a...serene look on his face. His eyes were closed. His lips moved but no sound came out, forming silent words to himself as he ran his hands over his bedmate.

“Did I wake you?” Matt asked.

He retracted his hands as quick as he could, as if Frank had become an open flame.

“Don’t.” Frank said, mumbling into the pillow his face was half-buried in. “M’ hair. Kinda like it.”

A smile filled Matt’s face.

Frank’s eyes fell closed again, when Matt’s fingers found their way back into his hair. Frank wasn’t sure  _ why _ he liked the feeling. It was a stupid, innocent thing, that Matt had probably just started doing without any  _ real _ thought behind it. But it was... _nice. _ His fingers playing with Frank’s hair, and blunt nails dragging over his scalp now and then, felt like some kind of odd massage.

It felt peaceful.

He could feel the heat of Matt’s body intensify as the man leaned closer. Matt placed a soft kiss on Frank’s shoulder. On the shell of his ear, right on his eyebrow, the line of his hair. Matt’s lips were dry and a little chapped, but somehow they still felt as soft as silk on Franks skin. He buried his nose in Frank’s hair and inhaled a long, deep breath. Franks heart stuttered in his chest when Matt let out a low moan at, seemingly, nothing but the scent of the marine.

Frank lifted his head, careful to move slowly as not to bump into Matt. But Matt followed the move. He allowed Frank to lift his head just enough to catch the lawyer’s mouth. It was a tired kiss, barely more than a meeting of lips. Matt’s mouth seemed as if sculpted to fit Frank’s own. The marine untangled himself from the pillow he had been hugging, without letting Matt out of the kiss and slung his arm over his body. His hand found purchase on the slope of Matt’s back, dragging his body closer. Frank just wanted him  _ closer. _ He wasn’t even sure why,  _ why any of this happened in the first place, _ but now that it had started, Frank wasn’t sure he could ever stop.

How could anyone be asked to stop when they had tasted those lips? How could Frank stop adoring how Matt felt under his hands, how their legs tangled together under the blankets, how he sighed so contently into the kiss? The air left Franks lungs when Matt rolled them over so that he was on top. The lawyers legs fell to Frank’s sides and he sat up on his knees. His hands were heavy on Franks chest, as though Matt was leaning on him for balance. Frank couldn’t control his hands; they landed by the man’s knees, but easily moved up Matt’s thighs until they reached his waist. The redhead’s cock was hard and leaking, precum beading at the head. Frank wanted to eat him up in one big gulp. Matt hung his head. It sounded almost like he could barely breathe.

“You okay?” Frank asked.

He moved his hands again, taking a careful hold of his partner’s wrists. Matt didn’t lift his head, but Frank knew very well he could still see him, and hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” Matt responded after a moment, after he regained his breath.

He lifted his head then, finally showing his smile to Frank.

“Now, d’you have any lube, or am I gonna have to go borrow a bottle of olive oil from one of your neighbors?”

Frank had to snort at that, chuckling deep in his gut. Matt seemed to enjoy the sound, and Frank enjoyed the way his smile, already impossibly bright, grew even brighter yet.

“My bag, I think.”

Matt climbed off Frank. He watched the lawyer shuffle over to the bag that lay in the corner of the room, and take a knee beside it. He dug around in it for some moments, nimble fingers no doubt running along the cold metal of Frank’s guns in search. He pulled something out of the bag finally. Frank waited quietly as Matt shook the bottle next to his ear and popped the cap to smell the liquid inside.

“This?” he asked, showing Frank the bottle, then frowned and added: “Can’t tell for sure.”

“You got it.” Frank said after eyeing the bottle. “Think there’s some condoms in there too somewhere.”

Matt scoffed at him as he stood up again. “I think we’re beyond worrying about condoms.” he said.

Frank shrugged. “Easier to clean up.” he said.

Franks mouth actually  _ watered _ as he watched Matt shuffle back to bed.

“And what if I told you, I _ really _ like the smell of your cum,” Matt said, while he retook his position above Frank. ”-and a condom wouldn’t let me smell it as much as I want to?”

Holy shit, Frank actually felt his cheeks go warm as he blushed, and  _ the goddamn Punisher does not blush! _ But this was altar boy Matt Murdock, sitting on him with a boner grinding against Frank’s stomach and talking about liking the smell of cum. That was enough to make the worst of them blush. Case in point,  _ Frank was fucking blushing. _ Christ, Frank fucking wanted him; like an animal, his body was screaming at him to give Matt exactly what it was he wanted, to take over and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t ever want anything,  _ anyone,_ other than Frank.

But as Frank tried to move to make it so, Matt placed a firm hand in the middle of his chest, putting just enough weight into it to keep Frank down.

“Hey...you did all the work yesterday.” Matt explained, smile sweet as sugar. “Let me.”

The marine swallowed dryly around the lump in his throat, giving a jerky nod. If Matt wanted to lead...then Frank supposed he could let him. So Frank let his hands fall flat against the mattress, and waited for Matt to lead him. The man didn’t move for some seconds, as if to make sure his partner was on the same wavelength.

Matt finally poured the lube out onto his fingers, making sure to coat the full first three digits of his right hand. He rested his other hand on Frank’s chest to keep himself steady. Franks mouth went dry, as Matt sank however many finger into himself and let out a sighing moan at the sensation. Matt sat up, leaning back, riding his fingers as if they were Frank’s cock. Which, by the way, lay against the lawyers ass, the hints at friction driving Frank  _ up the fucking wall. _

He lay his hands on Matts waist again; thumbs running along his jutting hipbones, and the unhealed bruises that spattered the man’s body like paint splashes.

But Matt froze. He grabbed Frank’s right hand, twisting his thumb and forcing his hand back lest he get the digit disjointed. The sudden jolt of pain made Frank growl, biting his tongue, and he instinctively tightened the remaining hold he had on Matt’s body.

“I saw that roll of duct tape in your bag.” Matt said, an edge to his voice that was as sharp as a knife. “Don’t think I won’t use it.”

Franks insides twisted around themselves. An electric tingle ran up his spine. The challenge was as obvious as could be. The thought rolled around in his head; Matt, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, fighting Frank down and taping him up, so he could ride his cock to his heart’s content while Frank would be able to do nothing but stare at him. And  _ listen _ to him.  _ Listen _ to his breathy moans and the soft whines that escaped his pink lips, when he fucked himself on Franks cock.

As _ tantalizing _ as that idea seemed...this was not the time. They were both close to painfully hard, and Frank felt on the verge of exploding. His skin was crawling, like a million ants had slipped in under his skin and were parading across his skeleton.

Frank let go of Matt’s waist, and grabbed a handful of the sheets instead. Seemingly satisfied with his decision, Matt let go of his other hand, with which Frank also grabbed at the sheets and blankets.

He was close to breaking, though, when Matt started prepping himself again. One of those fucking whines left his mouth. It was a mesmerizing sound. Frank could only watch, as if hypnotized, and listen to the strange mix of Matt’s moans and the wet noise the lube on his fingers made as he fucked himself with them. The man supported himself against Frank again, hand warm on his chest. Frank could feel him shake and quiver with how good he felt.

Matt had his head bowed again; the messy auburn hairs on his head fell down into his eyes, hiding his face. If he had been allowed, Frank would have reached out to sweep the hairs away, so he could see Matt’s face. He wanted to look at him. He was...beautiful. Frank hadn’t thought about it before. He hadn’t  _ allowed _ himself to think of anything but his work. But as he lay there...work could wait. It could wait the ten minutes, twenty minutes, hours, it took them to leave that bedroom. Because if it couldn’t, who would he be?

 _ What _ would he be?

The cap on the lube popped again. Matt stood up on his knees for a moment, repositioning himself. Frank hissed, whole body tensing, when the cold lube dripped onto his cock. He was throbbing with want, with  _ need. _ His hips moved without his permission or control; micro-movements, trying to buck up at Matt. Frank was sure he was going to rip the sheets with how hard he was clenching his fists, forcing himself to keep still and to not  _ touch, touch, touch _ every inch of Matt’s body over and over and over again.

Fuck, he nearly wanted to cry when Matt finally touched his cock. He rubbed in the lube with measured movements.  _ It was torture. _ He stood up on his knees again, guiding Frank to his entrance.

Frank could swear he heard the sheets actually rip when Matt lowered himself onto him. The Devil let out a sound unlike anything Frank had ever heard; it was his name, imbued with so much pleasure and fire that Frank thought he was going to burn alive. He supposed he would have made a similar sound out of Matt’s name, had he been able to make any sound at all. Just existing seemed like a challenge, making any noise was the last thing on his mind.

Matt all but collapsed onto him once he was fully seated. He caught himself, hands sticky with lube wetting the sheets as he grabbed at them.

“Tou-...” he tried to speak, but breathing seemed difficult for him.

Frank’s eyes were wet, mouth dry, lungs empty. Matt was so warm,  _ so alive _ on top of him. Frank couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him, right then and there in that moment. To be lying in bed with him, and almost crying with pleasure.

“Touch me.” he  _ begged, _ breathing into Frank’s neck _. _ “F-...Frank. Please. I-I can’t-”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Frank wrapped his arms around Matt and held him tight. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to move. But Matt moved; he lifted his head, planting his lips along Frank’s jaw until he reached his mouth. Frank swallowed up his lips, his tongue, his breaths. He felt his insides thrum with a choked groan as Matt moved his hips too.

There was no sense to the movements; no patterns or decisions to made. It was a hunt. Matt moved like he was chasing a high, and Frank followed as best he could. He pushed up as Matt pushed down, meeting with a slap of skin and squelching of excess lube. There was nothing pretty about it.

But there didn’t need to be.

“Yes, Frank, yes, harder-” Matt chanted into his mouth like it was a prayer.

Frank couldn’t take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist, and buried his hand in his hair to keep his mouth where it was. He planted his feet, leveraging to thrust into Matt. The lawyer cried out as soon as Frank bottomed out inside him, body rocking into the motions. He sat up in a flash, grabbing at Franks arms for dear life it seemed, and all Frank could do was keep going.

The marine was boiling from the inside. His body was on fire, a million volts of electricity striking every nerve like lightning. He got a hold of Matt’s waist again, holding him still, there had to be bruises forming already but Frank couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit.

“Faster!” Matt pleaded again for the millionth time. “ _ Frank! _ Frank, Frank, please, yes, I’m-  _ Frank, please! Fuck, yesyesyes! _ ”

Matt screamed to high heaven as he orgasmed, cum spurting, body crumbling in on itself, quivering in Franks hands. God, how he sounded...just the noise alone would have been enough to punch the orgasm out of Franks chest, but the way Matt clenched and tightened around his cock got to him first. Matt collapsed onto him again. Frank held him tight again, fighting to survive his own climax.

There was no air in the world. Frank’s chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath; he felt Matt doing the same, the cum sticky between their chests.

Frank’s phone pinged and vibrated on the floor beside the mattress. His alarm. It was nine AM already?

“Wh-...” Matt tried, but stopped himself to take a breath as proper as he could. “What’s that?”

The marine grunted. “Wake up call.” he said.

“What time is it?” the lawyer asked.

“Nine.”

_ “Shit!” _

Matt was out of his arms in half a second.

“What’s goin’ on, Red?” Frank asked.

He supported himself on his elbows, watching Matt as he scrambled to get out of bed.

“I gotta get to work.” Matt said, going for the door. “Foggy’s waiting! There’s a deposition today, and-...and it’s work.”

He stopped there, hand on the doorknob. He still looked like he couldn’t breathe at all.

“Could you-...can you get my suit?” he asked. He sounded...shy. “Don’t want glass in my feet.”

Frank nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. Wash up.” he said, jerking his head towards the bathroom door. “I’ll get it.”

Matt hurried into the bathroom. Frank let out the breath he had been holding for some reason. He got up. The good lawyer needed to get to work.

*

Matt stumbled as he got the pants of his suit back on. Frank handed him the helmet, which Matt put on as quick as he could.

“Sorry.” he said.

“’Bout what?” the marine asked.

Matt let out a soft sigh, and shrugged. “This.” He said. “I’d...I wish I could stay but...”

“Duty calls?” Frank asked, smirking as he offered up the jacket.

Matt smiled. “Something like that.” he said.

He didn’t take the jacket. He stood there, head bowed and seemingly just listening to Frank breathe. That was okay. Frank was fine with watching him listen.

“We need to talk.” Matt said finally. “About this. About...us. Everything.”

“Yeah.” Frank agreed in a low voice.

He knew Matt was right. Talking was a must, if they were going to move ahead in any way.

“I...I’ll see you tonight.” the lawyer continued. “I’ll find you, and we can... _ talk _ .”

“Got it.” Frank said.

Matt stepped closer and placed a short kiss on Franks lips, at the same time grabbing the rest of his suit. Frank watched him climb back out the same window he had entered through; one boot on and the other under his arm, along with the jacket and gloves under the other.

_ Goddammit, Frank, what the hell did you get yourself into? _

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end of this particular trilogy of pornography, but check out my other series Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins, because i am writing more Fratt porn that I will post there. I dont know how many works itll end up being but i have at least one more in the works and its a good one ;)


End file.
